Cora
by DeadMan'sHand702
Summary: Cora. Sweet innocent Cora. Hard to believe that she will become the most valuable asset to Voldemort. Hard to believe she is truly the Slytherin Princess. After a trip around the world and the her mom's death she is no longer the sweet girl Draco knew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The path through the shops was full of young witches and wizards doing back to school shopping. I walk with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, and Astoria through the street, with Pansy hanging off my arm, how annoying. Millicent stops in front of a major designer shop.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look at that picture," she says.

"What picture?" Blaise asks.

She leads us into the shop and points at one of the large poster. A girl with porcelain colored skin, and lighter hair then mine, stands there in a sexy pose. Her green eyes stare at us mischievously. She looks strangely familiar, but I can't think where I would have seen her. Her sexy smile is too distracting.

"I love her shoes," Astoria says.

We all look. A pair of high spiky heals. Whatever. The girl is wearing a pair of short shorts, a white tank top, and some designer cuffed blazer. Really hot.

"Why did you bring us in here? So you could buy that outfit? Well, it won't look that good on you, Millicent," Pansy sorts. She's always been this way. Never liked Millicent. Millicent was always mine and Blaise's friend. Astoria was Pansy's follower.

"No! Doesn't she look familiar?" Millicent asks.

"Yeah, but where have we seen her?" Crabbe asks.

"I would remember a girl who looks like _that_," Goyle says with a low whistle.

"Think back to when we were seven. We are all in Draco's backyard saying goodbye to my best friend…"

"Cora," I say with a smile.

"No way," Blaise says. "Our sweet little Cora turned into that hottie?"

"Apparently…" I say.

Cora… What a memory. Our best friend. Sweet innocent little Cora. No one could believe she would become a Slytherin. She was too sweet. She left England on her seventh birthday to travel the world with her parents. She had been talking about it for months. We were happy for her, but we were really sad to lose her.

"So?" Pansy asks.

Pansy never understood. She saw Cora as a major threat. She hated her because she was so close to me. I miss her dearly. We all do, except for Pansy and Astoria.

"Can I help you?" a sales woman asks.

"We were just looking at the picture. She was a dear friend of ours," Millicent says.

"Oh, yes. She is a great girl to work with. Hard to believe that she's only fifteen," the lady says walking away.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Millicent asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Soon?" she asks.

"I have no idea…" I say.


	2. Cora

Chapter 2

Useless conversation rages on in our group as we wait to board the train. We arrived early so we can all just talk for a while. Nothing important, just talk. Millicent is going on about something that happened yesterday, but I'm not listening. I just let my mind wonder. It wonders back to the picture of Cora we saw the other day. She was so beautiful. Her pale pink lips in that sexy smile, her long legs stretching endlessly from her shorts to her shoes. I wish I could see her again. To talk to her. See if she's still the same.

"Boo," someone whispers in my ear from behind. I figure it's just Pansy because there are a pair of small hands resting on my waist. I turn expecting to see Pansy's plain face, but instead, I see a beautiful porcelain colored face, green shimmering eyes, and a sexy smile that reminds me of the picture.

"Cora?" I ask surprised.

"You know it, Pretty boy," she smiles. She's in the same outfit we saw in the picture. Way better in person, just saying. I'm about to hug her but Millicent runs up and attacks her in a hug.

"Hey, Millicent," she smiles and returns the girl embrace.

"Hey there, sexy," Blaise says hugging her. My turn.

"You look good," I smirk taking her in my arms.

"Thanks," she says. She has a messenger bag over her shoulder with all sorts of buttons and patches from around the world.

"Back so soon?" Pansy snorts.

"Got a problem with it?" Cora replies. Defiantly not our sweet little Cora any more. I like this Cora much better.

"I was hoping you were getting mauled by a bear in America or something," Astoria replies.

She turns and moves the blazer down to her elbows revealing three scratches starting at her shoulder, but the tank top cover the rest so I have no idea how long they are.

"Bears can be very unforgiving," she smiles. She replaces her blazer and turns back to us.

"What happened?" Millicent asks concerned.

"Not important. Can we board yet?" Cora asks.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" Crabbe asks.

"Yes, sir," she replies.

"Epic!" Millicent screams. She grabs Cora's hand and drags her into the train. As they leave I can see that Cora has a small limp. What really happened to her?


	3. Presents

Chapter 3

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and I share a compartment with Millicent and Cora. Millicent sits between Blaise, the guy she has a major crush on, and Crabbe. Cora sits between me and Goyle.

"So…"

"Before we get into anything, I bought you guys each something," Cora says. She pulls out two chocolate bars.

"Crabbe and Goyle, Swiss chocolate." They take it and start stuffing their faces.

"Millicent," she hands her a black box. Millicent opens it to reveal a thin silver chain with a diamond star on it.

"It's beautiful," she says putting it on.

She turns to me and hands me a smaller black box. I open it to reveal the thing I always wanted. A watch like my grandfather. Silver band, black face, and silver Roman Numerals in the 12, 3, 6, and 9 position. Very expensive. I turn the face over to see my name in graved in the silver. I reach over and hug her tightly whispering a thanks in her ear.

She looks at Blaise and takes out a ring sized box. He opens it, and his jaw drops to the floor.

"What?" we all ask. He turns it to see an ancient looking coin, for his collection no doubt.

"Where?" he asks.

"Russia. Can you believe it?" she responds.

"Thank you," he says.

Bark!

The sound rings out through the compartment.

"What was that?" I ask.

A small black dog rushes across the floor to the glass door and starts barking at the coming trolley lady.

"That little bugger is Hannibal," Cora says picking the pup up. "He's my baby." She kisses his head then sets him down. Millicent picks him up.

"What is he?" she asks.

"Rottweiler."

"Anything from the trolley?" the lady asks.

"Chocolate frog," Blaise orders.

"One of those pumpkin thingies," Millicent says.

Cora turns to me. I nod.

"Berties ever flavored beans," I order. I pay for all of us. Cora and I share the box. Once she's gone, Crabbe and Goyle realized they didn't get anything. They run after her.

"Why are you really back?" Blaise asks.

"Umm… We decided to cut it short," she says eating a bean.

"Cora," I say. "Tell us."

"My mum died… a week ago…" she says messing with the silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

"That was hers, right?" Millicent asks.

"Yeah…"

I place a hand on her back trying to appease her.

"I'm sorry. I haven't cried yet. I was trying to be strong, but I can't anymore."

I put an arm around her shoulder and pull her close. She places her right hand on top of mine, which rest on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"What happened?" Blaise asks.

"We were celebrating my fifteenth birthday. My dad was driving when we got hit on the passenger side. We rolled a couple of times, and when we finally came to a stop… she was… dead…" she says squeezing my hand tightly.

"I hurt my knee when we tumbled. Got the cuts climbing out of the window. Dad was unhurt."

"Oh, my, Cora, I'm sorry," Millicent says.

"It's okay. It was unpreventable."

"Cora…"

"I don't want to talk about it," she says. We nod. She takes a shaky breath before turning to face me.

"Pansy? Really? I thought you had better taste then that?" she asks.

"Oh, no! I am _not_ with Pansy. She's just obsessed and stalking me," I smirk.

"So you're single?" she asks with that sexy smile and mischievous eyes.

"Yes, yes I am," I say with my signature smirk.

"Okay! So, tell us about your trip."


End file.
